


Secrets and Lies

by RenaRoo



Series: Cass Appreciation Prompts [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thin line between secrets and lies, and even Harper has a hard time explaining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: Liar, HarperCass

It’s not exactly breaking new grounds when Harper notices that Cassandra is keeping something from her. The sad fact is that if there is one thing that unites these people outside of an affinity for flying rodents, its the penchant for not including Harper in the loop. 

But it _is_ Cass, and that _does_ make this significantly different. 

“What is it?” Harper demands, putting her fork and knife aside. She watches as Cass allows the food on her plate to roll around unabated – _literally_ playing with it. 

Cass’ dark eyes turn up toward Harper and blink. There’s a curiosity to them that Harper does not overlook.

“What is on your mind?” she clarifies. 

At first, Cassandra begins to shrug and look back down to her food, but Harper’s not having any of it.

“Nuh-uh,” she says, leaning forward more. “I’m not having any of that, Cass. I don’t question you on the Bat stuff a lot, I let a _lot_ of stuff slide, but all that means is that when I ask you something, it’s probably important. So what’s wrong with you tonight?”

That sours Cassandra’s expression rather quickly and she crosses her arms. “Can’t.”

Squinting at her, Harper leans until she’s nearly halfway over the table. “Can’t tell? Or _won’t_ tell?”

At that, Cassandra rolls her eyes with a sigh and shakes her head. “Can’t.” she repeats even more firmly.

“Is it Batman?” Harper asks. “I can reign him in. Just give me the word.”

“Ha, no,” Cass says, rolling her eyes. She then sits uncomfortably for a moment, squirming in her seat, before letting out a breath and setting her eyes back on Harper. “Batwoman.”

Deflating slightly, Harper pouts. “Aw, man. I liked her. What’d she do wrong?”

Cass looks confused slightly for a moment then shakes her head. “No, no. Fine just…” She sits back, thinking for a moment, then turns full attention back on Harper. “Was watching her. She was with… _someone._ Don’t know name. And they… I don’t know.” 

Harper hummed slightly and tapped her fingers against the table. “I’m having trouble forming the whole picture. Did they do something to upset you?”

“The other woman, she… _lied,”_ Cass continues. “When talking… Someone asked and woman said… _Just friends.”_ She glances off, uncomfortable again. “Think Batwoman got hurt.”

For a moment, Harper allows the story to hang in the air between them. 

It’s heavy and hurtful, and for Harper it’s only secondhand. And it’s not like she can feel on the sort of empathetic levels that Cassandra regularly experiences. 

She’s not certain what she can do or say about it all. 

“Why lie,” Cass mutters in frustration. “Why lie… it just hurts people.”

“Well, let’s not be too harsh, Cass,” Harper speaks up, setting back in her chair. “Lies like these… When people do them it’s because they’re scared or they don’t want to be hurt or given trouble for who they are.”

Almost in irritation, Cass turns back on Harper. “ _Still_ who you are. Even _with_ lies.”

“Yeah, but other people – the kinds of people that can only look at other people skin deep? – they won’t know that,” Harper replies, trying to quell the storm of emotions in her own chest at the subject. “And those kinds of people can give you real trouble. Even if things are ‘ _better’”_ she says with not nearly enough quotations from her finger motions, “people who are judged still have a lot of bullshit from the years they’re dealing with. They’ve _earned_ to be cautious. And it’s not right for even other women who are open about themselves to pass judgment.”

Flustered, Cass motions to her chest. “I’m not–”

“You kind of _are,_ though,” Harper replies. “And it’s okay. It’s frustrating. And it’s hard to understand – especially since you’re so strong and open and _real._ Like, _christ,_ Cass, people would _love_ to be half as true to themselves as you are, but I also know you’re compassionate more than anyone else I’ve ever met and the moment you start looking at this from the other woman’s side instead of just through Batwoman’s side – because, _admit it,_ you’re like, stupid protective of all of us – you’ll see that it’s probably not easy for her to lie either.”

Cass looks down to her plate and purses her lips. 

Feeling _so much_ for her, Harper reaches forward and grabs Cass’ hand for a loving squeeze. “And just so we’re clear… _thank you._ Thank you for being one of the strongest people I know.” 

And to that, Cass smiles.


End file.
